Natsuyasumi V2
by Slytherin - Fanatic 911
Summary: It's summer at Azumano Middle School and Daisuke's class are going away for a week! What catastrophes will happen? Pairings: SatoXDai, KradXDark. Rewritten, Revised & Re-edited version of Natsuyasumi :
1. Chapter 1

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Welcome to Natsuyasumi Version 2! For those of you who have read the original version of Natsuyasumi, I welcome you back and hope you enjoy this version will be better! I came up with the idea to rewrite Natsuyasumi one night while I was on twitter (My name is MissSlytherin for those of you who want to follow me). I was thinking and I realized that it would be a good idea to rewrite my first Fan Fic. Now, I'm sure this is boring you all so, Frizzle!

Frizzle: Ohayo minasama~! Disclaimer and explain the story I'm guessing?

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Haii~!

Frizzle: Okay, now as you may have read in the summary, its summer at Azumano Middle School and that means Daisuke's class are going away for a week! What catastrophes will happen? Pairings: SatoXDai, KradXDark. Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own a very adorable cat called Merlin. Now… LET THE READING BEGIN!

(_Daisuke talking to Dark & vice versa_)

(**Satoshi talking to Krad & vice versa**)

* * *

Ring ring! Ring ring!

Emiko walked over to the phone and picked it up.

"Moshi moshi, Niwa residence," she called happily. It was a week until the summer holidays and only a day until her precious 'Dai-chan' went away on a school trip. He would be staying at Sun Baker's Resort for a week and would be sharing a room with Satoshi Hiwatari, much to her displeasure. "Hai, I'll just get him for you."

Emiko put down the phone and bounced up the stairs to her son's room. Once there, she knocked on the door and, after hearing a groan, entered the room and walked over to her son's bed. She shook him a few times before he rolled over and grunted.

"Five more minutes, Kaa-san," Daisuke said groggily.

Emiko frowned and said, "Riku-chan is on the phone for you, Dai-chan."

Daisuke glanced up at his mother, tired, but dragged himself out of bed anyway. He struggled walking down the stairs and over to the phone. He picked up the phone once he was sitting down at the table and answered, "Moshi moshi Harada-san."

"Niwa-kun," came Riku's voice from over the phone, "didn't I tell you not to call me 'Harada-san' anymore? You're my boyfriend, so you deserve to call me by my first name, Riku."

"Hai, Riku-san, now what did you want to talk about?" Daisuke asked, stretching.

"Oh, I just wanted to call about the trip. You are going, right?"

"Yeah, I told you last week."

"Right, sorry. Your partner is Hiwatari-kun, right?"

"Yeah," replied Daisuke thinking back to yesterday's class where they had been assigned partner. "And your partner is Harada-san."

Riku agreed. Daisuke glanced up at the time and panicked, school started at eight o'clock and it was already twenty to eight.

"Sorry, Riku-san, I have to go or else I'll be late. See you at school!"

And before Riku had even gotten out a 'good bye' Daisuke had hung up and was hurriedly getting ready for school.

-D N Angel-

…With Satoshi…

Satoshi blinked tiredly and looked around the room. The sun was shining through the windows and his alarm clock was blaring loudly. Not being bothered to move, Satoshi laid on his bed in a daze for a few minutes before looking over to his alarm clock. It read seven forty-five. How on earth did he sleep through his alarm for that long?

(**Ohayo, Satoshi-sama. Did you have a good sleep?**) asked Krad as Satoshi was getting out of bed.

He ignored Krad and walked over to his dresser where he got out his uniform and laid it on the bed.

(**You're going to be late,**) Krad said simply when Satoshi started to strip.

(**I know Krad and I don't care,**) Satoshi replied.

Krad raised an eyebrow and laughed. His tamer, the ever-perfect Satoshi Hiwatari, not caring about tarnishing his perfect attendance record. What a surprise.

After he got dressed, Satoshi grabbed his bag, which he had packed the night before, and walked out of his room. He walked down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Once there, he opened the fridge, grabbed a paper bag that was inside and closed the door. He was about to leave when he remembered something. After scribbling a note, Satoshi turned and left the kitchen.

As he walked down the street, he sighed and focused on the day ahead. He had school until probably after five, then he had to go to the museum because Dark had sent out another warning notice and after that he had to go home, file some reports, have a shower, finish packing for the trip then finally get ready and go to bed. It was going to be a busy day.

It was a silent walk to school. A rarity, but one that Satoshi enjoyed. It gave him time to think over all the events that had happened in the last few months. He had been more tired in the past few weeks then he had ever felt in his life, and it wasn't because of Krad either.

Satoshi took a deep breath and looked up. The school was coming into view. The blunette looked down to his watch and sighed at the time. It was five past eight. He shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. Whether he was late or not didn't matter anymore.

-D N Angel-

…At School…

The teacher took out the roll and examined the class. Everyone was sitting in their correct seats and only two people were missing. Daisuke was probably late as usual, but Satoshi… The teacher sighed and shrugged her shoulders. She started calling out the names, slowly going down the list. Once she was at Daisuke's name, she called it out. After there was no response, she marked him away. At that very moment, the door slid open, revealing a panting Daisuke.

"So-sorry I'm late, sensei," he said, trying to catch his breath.

The teacher eyes him a moment before saying, "Sit down and since you're late, you can clean the art room this afternoon. You can join him, Hiwatari-san."

The class followed the teacher's gaze to see Satoshi Hiwatari standing in the doorway, pink and looking guilty. Whispers broke out through the classroom. Satoshi had never been late before, and on top of that, he'd arrived with Daisuke. Rumors were going to be spread within hours.

Satoshi walked over to his desk, sat down, and got out the correct items. As he did this, he glanced over to Daisuke, and raised an eyebrow. Dark was going to be stealing the _Demon Angel _at six o'clock that evening. He had been stealing more artworks over the past few weeks, obviously preparing for his week away. Satoshi guessed that Daisuke had been feeling tired and that was probably why he was late. He sighed and turned his gaze back to the front. All this thinking was getting to him.

-D N Angel-

That afternoon, just after school, Daisuke packed up his gear and made his way to the art room. Once there, the red head unlocked the door and looked inside. The last class that had been in the room was the grade below and they always made a mess. Desks were knocked over, there were drawings on the board, paper and rubbish were lying on the ground and there was a paint spill near the cleaning supplies.

(_Man, what happened here?_) Daisuke questioned.

(_I dunno, but, how can one class make this much mess?_) Dark replied.

Daisuke made his way carefully into the room. He didn't know how he and Satoshi were going to clean this up and still get to the heist on time. Sighing, Daisuke walked over to the cleaning supplies, stepping over the paint spill. He opened the cupboard door and managed to get out a mop and bucket.

(_Where's Hiwatari-kun?_) Daisuke thought. (_It's not like him to be late twice in one day._)

Dark yawned inside Daisuke head and thought back, (_I think he's asleep in the classroom._)

Daisuke bit his lip, thinking, as he got the water for the mop ready. After the red head put the bucket on the floor and wet the mop, he started to mop up the paint spill. The green paint started to spread then slowly disappear. Once the paint was gone, Daisuke propped the mop up against the wall, then turned t look at the door way. He saw the blunette leaning up against the frame and jumped.

"Hi-Hi-Hiwatari-kun!(A/N: That so reminds me of the first ep XD)" exclaimed Daisuke. "I-I thought you weren't going to show up."

Satoshi smirked and started to walk towards Daisuke. Once he was close enough, the blunette said, "And miss the chance to be with you?"

Daisuke turned red quickly and looked away. Satoshi was so close; he could feel the other tamer's icy breath on his neck. A swooping sensation rushed over Daisuke. Recognizing the feeling immediately, Daisuke walked over to the cleaning supplies and got out two brooms. He handed one to Satoshi and muttered, "Here."

Confused, Daisuke went over to the other side of the room and started sweeping. He didn't know why, but he had had almost transformed. The thief donned a worried look and glanced over to Satoshi. How could he have almost transformed? It wasn't like he liked Satoshi or anything. He was still in love and going out with Riku. Daisuke knew he wasn't gay, and that if he was, his mother would kill him saying, "How can the Niwa line continue if my only son is gay?"

(_Maybe you should just face the facts Dai-chan. You're no longer in love with Riku-san. You are in love with Creepy Boy,_) Dark thought, smiling widely.

Daisuke blushed to the roots of his hair and mentally smacked Dark. There was no way in hell he was in love with Satoshi. The thought was too strange to comprehend. Satoshi was like a friend to the red head. Besides, Daisuke thought happily, Satoshi didn't like him like that.

(_I wouldn't be so sure about that, Daisuke,_) Dark thought seriously. (_You can never know what that creep is thinking._)

Daisuke, annoyed at that comment, shoved Dark to the back of his mind and continued sweeping, unaware of Satoshi's searching gaze.

The two tamers continued to slowly clean up the room. After they finished the sweeping, they mopped the floors then straightened out the desks and cleaned the board. Finally, the only thing they had left to do was to take out the rubbish.

Daisuke stretched, cricking his back in the process. They were almost finished. He looked up at the clock and sighed unhappily. He needed to be home in ten minutes. After frowning a bit more, Daisuke walked over to the bins, and was about to pick one up when he heard Satoshi say, "I can do the bins if you want."

Daisuke looked between Satoshi and the bins for a moment before he smiled and said, "Thanks, that would help a lot."

The blunette flashed a brief smile before walking up to Daisuke and whispering, "Glad to be of help."

Daisuke's breathing quickened. The feeling of transformation rushed over him. He quickly stepped around Satoshi, grabbed his bag then raced out of the classroom.

Satoshi stared blankly at the wall that was in front of him, ignoring Krad's laughter. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten too close, but the temptation was too hard to resist. The little thief was just so… delectable.

-D N Angel-

Emiko walked down the stairs, a set of black clothes in her arms. She spotted Daisuke sitting on the couch and walked over to him. Daisuke turned to look at her and stood up. He took the clothes that she held out for him and walked up stairs to change into the outfit.

When Daisuke reached his room, he closed the door and started to unbutton his shirt, thinking of Satoshi and what happened earlier in the art room. The feeling of the blunette's cold breath on his lips and the body heat that he was radiating…

Suddenly, Daisuke felt short of breath. A burning sensation rushed through his body. He felt himself grow taller and his clothes become tighter. After the sensation has passed through his body, Daisuke saw that he had transformed into Dark.

(_Wha-what! How did I transform into you? Why did I transform into you? I wasn't thinking of Riku-san, I was thinking of Hiwatari-kun!_) Daisuke said, panicking.

Dark burst into laughter, making Daisuke panic more. (_Don't worry Dai-chan,_) the thief thought, (_you didn't do anything, it's just that your Sacred Maiden has obviously changed!_)

Daisuke turned a bright red and thought back angrily, (_No! Hiwatari-kun can't be my Sacred Maiden! He's a guy! I'm a guy! That would be wrong! Besides, I still love Riku-san!_)

Dark chuckled, thinking, (_Sure._)

He then proceeded to finish changing into the clothes that Emiko had picked out for him. Once Dark had checked himself in the mirror and deemed himself appropriate, he opened the door and walked back down to the Living Room where Emiko was waiting.

"Oh Dark! Dai-chan already transformed into you!" Emiko said, once she saw Dark.

Dark grinned, making Daisuke blush again. He called Wiz and told the family, "I'm going to head off now, so I'll see you when I get back with the painting!"

Emiko nodded and as Dark was flying away, she called out, "Good luck!"

-D N Angel-

Dark flew above the crowd, taking in their cheers with a smile on his face. Stealing the _Demon Angel_ would be easy. There were no guards or police men around the museum and he doubted there would be any inside. Obviously Satoshi had given all his men the night off.

(_I would be careful if I were you, Dark,_) Daisuke thought. (_Just because no one else is here, doesn't mean that Hiwatari-kun's not. He's most likely just hiding near the painting._)

Dark scoffed at Daisuke's thought. (_Creepy Boy isn't that threatening, Dai-chan. He's only really scary when Krad's trying to take over._)

Daisuke sighed. Dark evidently didn't care about 'Creepy Boy'. (_Just… well if you're that confident, don't hurt Hiwatari-kun._)

Dark laughed at Daisuke's protectiveness over Hiwatari-kun. He landed on the roof of the museum and unlocked the door that led downstairs. He knew that Daisuke wouldn't admit but the little red head really did like Satoshi. He was just confused and unsure of himself. Dark didn't mind of course, but he wasn't so sure with how all the others would react, including Daisuke.

The thief suddenly stopped at a room and peered inside. He spotted the _Demon Angel_ and smirked. This was too easy. He walked round the corner and towards the painting. He was just about to take the painting when a voice came out of the shadows, "You're not really going to take that painting, are you?"

Dark chuckled and replied, "Ah Creepy Boy, and here I was thinking that you forgot about me." He lifted the painting off it's hanging and tucked it underneath his arm. "Guess I'm not that lucky."

Satoshi took a step forward, "You're probably wondering why I gave my men the night off."

"Not particularly, but-" Dark tried to say, but got cut off Satoshi.

"It's because I didn't want anyone to bother us. I wanted to be alone with you, Dark."

Dark laughed nervously and took a step backwards. Satoshi was slowly advancing on him and it was scaring him. "And why would you want to be alone with me?" he asked.

"Bring out Niwa-kun and I'll show you," Satoshi whispered.

Dark gulped, feeling it was going too far. He called out for Wiz and was grateful when the small fuzz ball came flying into the room, transformed into a pair of black wings and attached to his back. "Well, I hate to run, but I really must be leaving," Dark said.

Satoshi was about to run forwards when a small ball of black light came flying towards him and connected with his stomach.

Dark took the opportunity and took flight. He smashed through a window and flew away from the museum at top speed.

-D N Angel-

(_Dark! You promised not to hurt Hiwatari-kun!_) Daisuke shouted, angry at his other self.

Dark watched Daisuke strip off his shirt and replied, (_He was trying to hit on you, Dai-chan. I had to protect your innocence._)

Daisuke took off his pants and slipped into his pajama bottoms. (_No, he was hitting on you. You were scared, so you _injured_ him and ran away._)

Dark spluttered at Daisuke's comments and yelled, (_I wasn't exactly gonna let him molest me! Besides, he has to deal with Krad; he's used to pain!_)

Daisuke ignored Dark, to angry to care. It was late and he had to get up early the next day to finish packing for the school trip. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he felt that something big was going to change everything. After finishing getting changed, Daisuke got into his bed and closed his eyes. He just hoped that nothing bad would happen…

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Welcome to the end of chapter one for Natsuyasumi V2! I hope you all enjoyed this chappy! For those of you who have read the original version, you will notice that I have changed bits and added in some scenes (like the scene with Satoshi at the beginning). Be aware that they are just the beginning of the changes and I will not be sticking to the story line of the original version of Natsuyasumi, though this version will still fit in with Fuyuyasumi.

Frizzle: Yes! For those of you who are new to this story altogether and want to read more, you can check out Slytherin's profile for the original Natsuyasumi and read that (please note that this version will only stick to the main points of that story and will be vastly different in the later chappys), or you can stick around and wait patiently for the next chappy of this story!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes! Now, I hope you all did enjoy this chapter and I will see you in the next one! (Which will most likely be up January sometime (maybe earlier))

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-


	2. Chapter 2

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! I welcome you all back to the fabulous story called Natsuyasumi V2! I thank you for all the lovely reviews that inspired me to go on with this story! Now, Frizzle!

Frizzle: Yes, Slytherin! Do you want me to do the disclaimer?

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes please!

Frizzle: Okay! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own her own character, Sayuri (who's name came from the wonderful, Applemonster, Slytherin's BFF). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

**Note: OOC Satoshi in this chappy

* * *

**

Satoshi groaned, still half-asleep, as a loud beeping noise came to his attention. He glanced over at his alarm clock and sighed when he saw that it was six o'clock. He sat up tiredly and rubbed sleep out of his eyes. It was still too early to be awake.

He sat around for a few more minutes before getting out of bed and stretching painfully. He took off his pajamas and was just bending over to put them into his almost full suitcase when the door burst open and happy voice exclaimed, "Ohayo Nii-san!"

Satoshi turned around, slightly surprised, but got tackled and landed on his bed. He coughed, trying to breathe, and then managed to push the blue haired girl off of him and onto the floor. After fixing up his glasses, Satoshi examined the girl on the ground and said, "Sayuri, how on earth are you so cheerful in the morning?"

Sayuri got up smoothly and said, "I just can't wait for today! I finally get to meet all your classmates and I can make new friends! Not to mention, I get to go to the beach!"

Satoshi stood up and examined Sayuri. He could understand why Sayuri was excited but… "Sayuri, I know you're excited to make new friends, but you have to remember that those people don't know you as well as I do. They might be intimidated by the fact that you're my sister."

"Your so pessimistic, Nii-san! I'm sure all of your class mates are wonderful people!" Sayuri said, a big smile on her face. She then gave Satoshi a hug and said, "Now hurry and put some clothes on. Breakfast is in the kitchen."

Sayuri pulled away and skipped happily out the door, leaving Satoshi slightly confused.

-D N Angel-

Sayuri looked around eagerly, standing on the tips of her toes to try and see people better. She would occasionally point out a person and say, "Who's that?" and then Satoshi would reply, "Dunno." This went on for a while until Riku and Risa walked past, openly staring at Sayuri.

"Oh!" Sayuri said, excited. "Are they the Harada twins?" Satoshi nodded once, making Sayuri say, "They look nice."

"Harada Riku, the one with the short hair, is currently dating Niwa-kun," Satoshi stated, his face blank.

Sayuri seemed to remember something, for she frowned and muttered, "She's not very pretty. Looks like a snob, actually."

Satoshi looked at Sayuri once then burst out laughing, scaring the people around them. He heard Krad say something in his head but ignored the blonde and choked out, "You're so ridiculous, Sayuri."

Sayuri frowned at Satoshi but got distracted when she saw a red headed boy coming towards them. She stepped back a little, a million thoughts running through her head. He looked so familiar, yet she was sure she had never met him before. Then it hit her. Fear flooded through her and she clutched onto Satoshi's arm.

Satoshi looked down at his sister for a moment then followed her gaze and spotted Daisuke. He smiled as the younger teen called out his name and whispered to Sayuri, "That's Niwa-kun."

When Daisuke reached the two he smiled brightly and said, "Ohayo, Hiwatari-kun!"

Satoshi smiled briefly and said, "Ohayo, Niwa-kun." Daisuke grinned then spotted the girl behind Satoshi and looked at her questioningly. "Ah, Niwa-kun." Satoshi said, moving slightly, "this is my twin sister, Hiwatari Sayuri."

Daisuke's eyebrows flew up in surprise. Satoshi had a sister? The thought was almost incomprehensible. But it seemed to be true and by the way Sayuri was clinging to Satoshi, they were close. Daisuke went to see what Dark's opinion on the matter was, but was surprised when he found the thief deep in thought.

Just as Daisuke was about to say something, the teacher called them over so she could put them on the bus. Once she had finished the roll, she shouted over the students' voices, "This bus ride will take two hours, and then we'll have a half an hour break before we take a ferry to an island where we will be staying. And yes, to answer all those questions, you may sit with your friends!"

Shouts of excitement could be heard and all the students tried to get on the bus at the same time. Daisuke tried to worm his way through the crowd to find Satoshi, but caught up with Riku who said, "We should sit together, Niwa-kun."

When the two were finally seated, Daisuke looked around the bus to find Satoshi and saw him sitting in the back with Sayuri. Much to his surprise, he saw them conversing happily, a smile on both of their faces. Just before, Satoshi had been his normal, stoic self and Sayuri seemed scared. Now they were talking and laughing as if nothing had happened, as if they were normal…

"It's strange, isn't it?" Riku said, cutting across Daisuke's thoughts. "Seeing Hiwatari-kun so happy like that. I guess that just means he's normal, just like the rest of us."

Dark scoffed inside Daisuke's head saying, (_As if Creepy Boy could ever be normal. Not with that Monster residing in him._)

Daisuke frowned at Dark's comment and replied, (_Stop calling him that Dark and Hiwatari-kun can be normal if he wants to._)

Dark ignored what Daisuke said and asked seriously, (_But, what do you think of Creepy Boy's 'sister'?_)

Daisuke hesitated, thinking seriously. She seemed nice enough, but there was just something about her that put him on edge. The red head glanced back over to the twins and was slightly surprised to see Satoshi laughing. Never before had Daisuke seen the blunette this openly happy.

(_I think,_) Daisuke thought quietly, (_that there's something strange about her. Like, something Hiwatari-kun isn't telling us._)

Dark thought for a moment then replied, (_There would be a lot of things that Creepy Boy isn't telling us._)

Daisuke sighed. Dark was right, there could be several things that Satoshi was keeping from them. But, Daisuke reasoned, something seemed seriously off about the pair. Even though Daisuke liked seeing Satoshi so happy, he seemed too care free, like he didn't care if Krad took over…

Daisuke frowned. At any moment Krad could take over and wreak havoc but, Satoshi didn't seem to care. Daisuke made up his mind suddenly. He would ask Satoshi about it once they off the bus. Feeling much more at ease, Daisuke turned to Riku and started a conversation with her.

-D N Angel-

Satoshi stepped off the bus and stretched, Sayuri following closely behind him. He looked around the small harbour and breathed in the salty air. He felt a soft smile grace his features when he turned to look at his sister.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Sayuri said, stretching her arms.

Satoshi was about to answer when Daisuke came up to the twins and said, "Hey, Hiwatari-kun. Did you enjoy the bus ride?"

The blunette looked at Daisuke and replied, "I don't usually enjoy buses, but I suppose it was alright."

"That's good," Daisuke said. "Actually, I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a moment." Satoshi raised an eyebrow, indicating that Daisuke could continue. "Well," Daisuke started, glancing towards Sayuri and dropping his voice, "I just wanted to know if you were worried about Krad because he could take over at any moment, but you don't seem to-"

Daisuke got cut off by a quiet voice saying, "You don't need to worry about Krad."

The red head looked round to Sayuri, confused. He was just about to ask when she meant when Satoshi said, "Sayuri's right, you don't need to worry about Krad. He's not going to be bothering anyone."

Daisuke looked surprise. Even though Satoshi never actually said that Krad was a bother, he could tell that he didn't like the blonde. So for him to be saying that Krad was not a bother was almost unbelievable.

(_What the hell does Creepy Boy mean? Krad's been annoying me for the past few hundred years,_) Dark thought, shocked.

"Niwa-kun," Satoshi started, putting a hand on Daisuke's shoulder, "trust me. Everything will be fine. When we get to the hotel, Sayuri and I will explain everything."

Daisuke just starred, unable to speak as Satoshi and Sayuri walked away. It was strange to see his friend so happy. Usually Satoshi was stoic and calm, but with Sayuri he seemed relaxed and happy, it was surreal. But as the red head watched the twins walk to the edge of the small harbour, he realized that just maybe this change in his friend could be for the best.

-D N Angel-

Satoshi looked around the beach front hotel, taking in the scenery with a blank face. The ferry the class had taken from the main land had taken forty-five minutes and by the time they arrived, half the class just wanted to get to the beach.

"Minna!" the teacher called out, trying to gain the students attention. "Everyone listen to me! I will assign your rooms and then you will go down for lunch. After lunch you can have free time until five-thirty!" Once the students had finished talking and were listening, the teacher cleared her throat and said, "Okay, once I call out you and your partner's name, go to the front desk to get your key then head up to your room! Masahiro and Saehara! Room 201!"

"Ne, did you give the teacher the note?" asked Sayuri quietly.

Satoshi nodded briefly and turned his attention back to the front.

"Harada and Harada! Room 205!" the teacher called.

"What did the teacher say?"

"She sad that it was a strange request but if you didn't mind then they could comply," Satoshi replied, quietly.

Sayuri nodded and turned just in time to hear, "Due to certain 'circumstances' Hiwatari has been requested to be put in a room with her brother. So Niwa, Hiwatari and Hiwatari will be in room 210."

After gathering their luggage, Satoshi and Sayuri made their way over to get the key to their room with Daisuke behind them.

Once at their room, Satoshi unlocked the door, allowing them into the room. There was a faint 'wow' from Sayuri as she dropped her bags and raced over to the balcony that over looked the beach.

"I've never seen the beach before, it's so pretty!" said Sayuri, joy evident in her voice.

Daisuke looked at the girl, shocked. "You've never seen the beach before? Really?"

Sayuri glanced back at Daisuke and replied, "Nope, we always went to the city for the holidays. The first time I saw the sea was after I moved out of the orphanage and in with Nii-san!"

Daisuke had to take a moment to let his brain process what he just heard. Sayuri used to live in an orphanage? Of course he hadn't expected her to come from a rich family, but from an orphanage? Satoshi really needed to explain what was going on.

There was a silence within the room. Sayuri looked down at her hands, unsure of what to do. She felt the tension grow until it was broken by a knock on the door. Being closest, Satoshi turned and opened the door. The Harada twins stood in front of the blunette, obviously expecting to speak to Daisuke.

After a moment's hesitation, Daisuke greeted the twins, leaving Satoshi and Sayuri to their own conversation. Satoshi put his and Sayuri's bags on the bed closest to the ensuite bathroom and muttered quietly, "Don't go giving information like that away so easily. You don't know who you can trust."

Sayuri pouted a bit before relying, "I'm sure I can trust Niwa-kun, Nii-san. He seems nice enough,"

Satoshi didn't reply. Yes, Daisuke was nice, but could he keep their secret? It wasn't until they heard the door close and Daisuke walk back into the room that the silence was broken.

"I deserve an explanation," Daisuke said, facing the twins.

(**I think it would be best if you told him, Sayuri-sama,**) Krad said.

Sayuri nodded and moved forward, nerves filling her. She ignored Satoshi's warning glares and said, "The reason why you didn't need to worry about Krad is because he's not in Nii-san's body, he's in mine."

(_He's what?_) Dark said, clearly shocked.

"But how can he be in your body? I thought that Hiwatari-kun was his tamer," said Daisuke, confused.

Satoshi cleared his throat and said, "We're not entirely sure ourselves how it happens but after some research, we came up with a theory. When Sayuri touches me, she has the ability to pull Krad into her body or push him into mine. I suspect that the only reason this work's is because we're twins."

"So would she be able to house Dark in her body as well? And can't Krad transform in her body?" asked Daisuke.

"I'm sure if I try, I could transfer Dark into my body and since I'm not Krad's true tamer, he can't transform. It would be the same with Dark," explained Sayuri.

Daisuke nodded. (_So, Hiwatari-san can house you and Krad in her body, but you can't transform._)

(_Yeah,_) agreed Dark, (_but that still doesn't explain anything about why Creepy Boy was laughing and smiling._)

Daisuke thought for a moment then replied, (_Well, since he doesn't have Krad in his body, he doesn't have to worry about him transforming._)

(_Anyway, you guys better sort out where you're sleep because I see two beds and three people._)

"Dark's right," Daisuke said out loud, "we have to organize who's sleeping where."

"Sayuri and I can share the bed closest to the bathroom and you can have the other bed, Niwa-kun," suggested Satoshi.

Daisuke was about to argue when Dark said, (_Unless you want to share a bed with Creepy Boy, Daisuke, but if you did, you might not be able to control your 'urges'._)

Daisuke blushed a bright red and shouted at the thief, (_What urges, you pervert!_)

Daisuke laughed at Daisuke, it was so easy to embarrass the little red head.

"Well," Daisuke said, turning to open the door, "I'm going to go down for lunch, are you guys coming?"

Satoshi shook his head, saying, "We're not hungry."

Daisuke eyed the blunette before opening the door and exiting the room.

-D N Angel-

Sayuri happily skipped into the dining hall, following Satoshi and Daisuke over to the table where Riku, Risa and Takeshi were sitting. She sat down next to her brother and clung onto his arm, nervous despite her happy demeanour. Satoshi looked at her with a raised eyebrow but didn't say anything.

(**You have nothing to be afraid of, Sayuri-sama,**) Krad said. (**I will protect you.**)

Riku looked at Sayuri and said, "It's so nice of you to join us, Hiwatari-chan. You didn't come down for lunch so we were thinking that you didn't like us."

Sayuri flushed, fighting back the urge to retort. She wanted to make friends not enemies, but with Riku saying things like that, it was going to be hard.

Satoshi looked at Riku, his eyes cold. The brunette looked at Satoshi for a moment then turned to Risa to start a conversion.

"Don't worry about her," Satoshi whispered.

Without saying anything, Sayuri stood up and walked out of the dining hall, tears in her eyes. Once outside, Sayuri ran to the elevator and pressed the button to go up. She heard Satoshi's voice saying something but didn't register it. All she could think of was to get away from them.

(**It's okay Sayuri-sama, I am with you…**)

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: YAY! Congratulations for finishing reading Chapter 2 of Natsuyasumi Version 2! I hope you enjoyed it!

Frizzle: Yess indeedy! Now, for a few messages! Please review this wonderful chapter! It makes Slytherin feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Please vote on **Slytherin's poll**! And if any of you wonderful people have any **suggestion for a title for the Sequel to Fuyuyasumi**, please let Slytherin know!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes! Just to let you know, I am working on the **first chapter of the Sequel to Fuyuyasumi**, and as soon as I finish it and pick a title, I will put it up! Please remember though that it will be a **crossover with JunJou Romantica**! Also, I'm not sure when I shall be able to get up **chapter three of NV2**, but please be patient! I shall get it you as soon as I possibly can! Now, that is all I have to say! Until next time!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	3. Chapter 3

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Welcome to chapter 3 of Natsuyasumi Version 2! I am very excited, pleased and proud to say that the **sequel to Fuyuyasumi**,** Junai Angels** (yes, I finally came up with a title for it) **is up**! So please check out my profile to go read it (don't forget to read Fuyuyasumi first)! Now, onto more important issues! Frizzle!

Frizzle: Yes Slytherin! I assume you want me to do the disclaimer?

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Yes please, my amigo!

Frizzle: Okay! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel, but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now….. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Daisuke woke up on the morning of the second day, wondering where the knocking was coming from. A groan could be heard from the bed where Satoshi and Sayuri were sleeping as Daisuke sat up, yawning widely. He looked around the room and realized that the knocking was coming from the door. He slid out of bed, shuffled across the room and opened the door. As soon as the door was fully open, a shrill voice was heard and Daisuke struggled to understand what they were saying.

"Ma-matte, Harada-san can you please repeat that?" Daisuke asked, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Risa smiled at Daisuke and repeated at a slower pace, "The teacher sent me up so I could wake up all the people who haven't gotten out of bed yet because she said that we have to get up seven each morning so we can go for a morning run along beach before breakfast. So can you please wake up Hiwatari-san and his sister?"

Daisuke nodded, still slightly tired. He watched Risa turn and go back to the elevator before he went back inside, shutting the door behind him. He looked over to Satoshi and Sayuri and smiled gently when he saw how comfortable they looked. He quietly walked over to them and shook Satoshi's shoulder. It took a few minutes before Satoshi finally opened his eyes and tiredly looked up at Daisuke. He frowned slightly and asked in a husky voice, "What do you want?"

"Harada-san just came to tell us that we have to get up and go down stairs for our morning run," Daisuke replied.

Satoshi frowned and closed his eyes again. He sighed angrily then sat up and roughly shook Sayuri awake. She sat up slowly and stretched. After blinking a few times she registered where she was and said in a tired voice, "Morning, Nii-san, Niwa-kun, what's up?"

"We have to go on a morning run," Satoshi answered annoyance clear in his voice.

Sayuri smiled at her brother and said in a cheerful voice, "I'm sure it won't be that bad, Nii-san."

Satoshi sat up and lightly punched her in the arm. He then proceeded to get up, grab his clothes and walk over to the bathroom.

Sayuri slid out of the bed and said to Daisuke, "Don't worry, Niwa-kun, he's always like that."

Daisuke stared at Sayuri for a moment before asking, "How come you didn't come to Azumano before? I mean, what made you transfer now?"

"I don't think Nii-san would like me telling personal information to people I barely know," Sayuri replied. "I'm sure that once we get to know each other better, Nii-san won't mind me telling you."

Daisuke looked slightly disappointed but nodded anyway. He didn't expect her to tell her anything, but it was worth a shot anyway. Satoshi seemed protective over her and him instructing her not to tell anyone anything was definitely something he would do.

-D N Angel-

Satoshi looked around the beach and smiled once his gaze landed on his sister. He heard the teacher shout at them to hurry up but ignored him and continued walking at his leisurely pace. After a few more paces he turned to Sayuri again and asked in a quiet voice, "How are you?"

Sayuri turned to her brother, surprised but answered, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You ran out of the dining hall last night and when I got back to the room you wouldn't say anything," replied Satoshi. He looked out at the sea that was beyond Sayuri and frowned slightly.

"I'm fine, honest," Sayuri said, straining to keep her voice even. "I should've known that people would have that reaction to me."

Satoshi looked back to the front and glared at the back of the brunette head that was steadily getting further and further away from the two. It wasn't fair that Sayuri had to come to the school trip and be treated like that by Riku. Sure she wasn't the easiest of people to get along with, but once you got to know her, you got to know that she wasn't going to betray anyone.

"It's not your fault, Sayuri," Satoshi finally said. "People like Riku don't understand that you're not a bad person. They judge people on first impressions and don't bother to get to know other people if they look threatening."

Sayuri averted her gaze to the ocean and replied in a whisper, "I don't care about what Harada-san thinks of me, Nii-san. I'm used to being ignored and shunned. It's happened to me my whole life."

Satoshi took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He saw the teacher walking towards them, obviously angry that they weren't running, like they were supposed to.

"Oi! Hiwatari-kun! Hiwatari-chan! You two do not have special to be walking so start running like the rest of your class!" yelled the teacher, his face going red with anger.

Satoshi gave the teacher a cold look before glancing once at Sayuri and nodding. She forced a smile and started to jog along the sand, keeping pace with her brother. She felt Satoshi grab her hand and Krad slip out of her body before a violent pull was sent throughout her body, startling her so greatly that she tripped and landed in the sand.

Satoshi rushed to her side, kneeled down and helped her sit up. He checked her over to see if she was injured and when he was satisfied that she wasn't, he asked in a rushed voice, "What was that? I felt it too, but obviously not as powerfully."

Sayuri brushed herself down and stood up. She looked bewildered and quickly searched up ahead to see if Daisuke had felt it too. She saw his red hair being helped up by Riku and then start running again. She considered all the possibilities of what it could've been in her mind before saying to Satoshi, "It must've been an artwork made by the Hikaris' since Niwa-kun felt it too. I think it was Kokuyoku."

Satoshi looked at her, unsure. "But why would Kokuyoku want to interfere now?"

"Obviously the time for Krad and Dark to be sealed is drawing near," Sayuri said. She looked around the beach and then settled her gaze on her brother.

"I guess so, but has Niwa-kun really found his sacred maiden yet?"

"I don't know. If Kokuyoku is calling then maybe he has."

Satoshi looked downwards and felt tears sting his eyes. Sayuri was right. If Kokuyoku was calling, then Daisuke has obviously found his sacred maiden. So why did it hurt so much to hear those words?

-D N Angel-

Daisuke sat down at the table in the dining hall, eager for breakfast. The morning run has been unusually exhausting and Daisuke had trouble keeping his eyes open. The pull that he had felt that morning was probably the reason why he was so exhausted. It had been strange, one moment he was running next to Riku; talking to Dark the next he had felt a strong pull that had tried to tug Dark out of his body. It had surprised him so much that he had fallen over. What was that pull?

Daisuke looked around the room to see if he could spot Satoshi and his sister and found them standing awkwardly by the door. He waved at them and smiled when they started to walk towards him. Riku looked behind her to see who Daisuke was waving at and glared at the twins fiercely. Satoshi glared back at her but didn't stop. He got to the table, sat down next to Daisuke and forced Sayuri to sit next to him.

"Good morning Harada-san. Did you enjoy the run this morning?" Satoshi asked Riku, trying to be polite.

Riku looked up at Satoshi and forced a smile onto her face. She took a slight breath and answered in an equally polite voice, "Yes, I enjoy running in the morning. It's such a great way to wake up and work up an appetite."

"I'm sure that running is a fun thing for you to do in the morning, but I, however, do not like waking up that early in the morning," Satoshi said calmly.

"I had to practically drag Nii-san out of bed yesterday morning so we would be on time for the trip," Sayuri murmured in a quiet voice.

Daisuke chuckled at this and said, "That sounds like Hiwatari-kun."

Sayuri smiled slightly.

"Do you want some breakfast, Sayuri?" Satoshi asked. Sayuri nodded. She watched as her brother stood up and walked over to stand in line to get food.

"I think I might go with him," Daisuke said in a small voice. "Yo-you know, to he-help him carry the food."

As Daisuke stood up to follow Satoshi, Riku looked around the cafeteria for her sister and Takeshi, and when she didn't see them, she turned back to Sayuri. Her demeanour had changed dramatically and when she spoke, it was in a cold voice, "Why are you here?"

Sayuri turned to Riku, slightly surprised and replied, "What do you mean? I'm here because I wanted to see the beach."

"I don't mean it like that, I mean, why are you _here_? Why did you transfer?"

Sayuri felt her face drop and she bit her lip. Memories flashed briefly through her head and she could feel tears stinging her eyes. "I-I wanted to go to school. It was my choice."

Riku looked straight at Sayuri, examining her slowly before saying, "But why did you choose? You should've known that no one was going to want to be your friend."

"Yo-you-" But before Sayuri could say anything, Satoshi and Daisuke had come back over with the breakfasts, Daisuke laughing at something Satoshi said. They placed the food down in front of the correct people and sat back down. It was only then that Satoshi noticed something wrong about Sayuri.

"Sayuri?" he asked cautiously. Satoshi reached under the table, grasped Sayuri's hand and looked at her, worried.

Sayuri brought a hand up, wiped her eyes then said to Satoshi, "I-I'm fine, Nii-san. Nothing's wrong."

(**She's lying,**) Krad said, sounding worried.

(**Of course she's lying, she doesn't want us to worry about her,**) Satoshi thought back, his voice coming out agitated.

Daisuke looked between the twins, wondering what was going on. Had something happened while he and Satoshi were away? Had Riku said something?

(_You shouldn't worry about those two, Dai-chan,_) Dark said lazily. (_They can look after themselves._)

Daisuke hesitated. He looked between his girlfriend's cold glare and Sayuri's sad face. It could just be that he was imagining things, but the way that Satoshi looked so worried just gave him a feeling that something was seriously wrong.

"Are you excited for the hike today?" Riku asked her boyfriend.

Daisuke snapped out of his thoughts, turned to Riku and replied, "Yeah, it should be fun. You and Harada-san are in our group, right?"

"Yeah, so you better be prepared to hear a lot of complaining from Risa," Riku said, smiling happily.

Daisuke smiled in return and started to eat his breakfast.

-D N Angel-

"Okay everyone, I want you to get into your groups and then stand in front of the Instructor, who will be giving you your instructions," the teacher called out, her voice reaching over the teenagers.

Daisuke eagerly grabbed Satoshi's and Sayuri's hand and dragged them both over to where Riku and Risa were standing. Once there, Riku greeted Daisuke with a hug and said, "I'm so excited."

"I'm not," Risa muttered, looking less than enthused. She looked over at Satoshi and Sayuri, who were standing to the side looking awkward, and asked them, "What about you two?"

Sayuri jumped slightly, surprised that she was being addressed, said in a small voice, "I-I don't mind hikes."

"We're just going to be walking," Satoshi said, not even looking at Risa.

Risa looked between the two and resisted the urge to sigh. She turned away from Satoshi and asked Sayuri in what seemed like a nice voice, "So why did you transfer, Hiwatari-chan?"

Sayuri flushed a light pink and said quickly, "I wanted to be closer to Satoshi."

"I can understand that, I hate being separated from Riku," Risa replied, smiling widely.

Sayuri smiled back nervously and turned to the Instructor when she started speaking. They listened carefully for what they had to do and at the safety instructions and once they had been told where to go, the teacher sent them off.

Daisuke, who was walking beside Riku, lead their group to the mountain path and they started to walk upwards. Risa came behind them and Sayuri and Satoshi brought up the back. They walked along at a steady pace, stopping to observe plants and animals, occasionally making notes. When they were half-way up, Risa stopped, leant against the side of the mountain and said in a loud voice, "Ah, can we rest here for a bit?"

Riku looked back at her sister and sighed. She walked over to where Risa was, put her back pack down and rested against the mountain. Daisuke followed suit but moved to sit down next to Satoshi instead. Riku glared at his actions, but said nothing and decided to talk to Risa instead.

"Can I ask you something, Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked in a soft voice. Satoshi looked over to Daisuke and raised an eyebrow, indicating that he could speak. "This morning, when we were on our morning run, did you feel that… pull?"

Satoshi nodded once and muttered, "I suspect that it was Kokuyoku, trying to call Krad and Dark back."

Daisuke felt panic rising within him and whispered back in a rushed voice, "But I haven't found my sacred maiden yet!"

(_You have Riku-chan though,_) Dark said, his voice sounding thoughtful.

(_But you said that Riku-san had to accept all of me, including you, before you went. Riku-san still doesn't even know about you,_) Daisuke thought, still panicking.

Dark sighed. He didn't know what had happened that morning either. His only thought was that Daisuke's sacred maiden had been found and it was time for him to go. But Daisuke was right in saying that Riku still had no idea that he and the little red head were one in the same. Could it be possible that Daisuke's sacred maiden really had changed? It seemed to Dark that Daisuke had some feelings for Satoshi, so could it be possible that Satoshi's feelings for Daisuke were that strong that he had come to accept Dark? That could explain why Kokuyoku was calling, but there was still something's that didn't make sense.

Satoshi stood up, not feeling comfortable in the shorts that he was forced to wear, and said in a loud voice, "Obviously, Niwa-kun, Harada-san loves every single aspect of you."

Riku and Risa looked up at Satoshi, Riku blushing.

(**Well, well Satoshi-sama, finally accepting that you will never be with Niwa, are you?**) Krad said, chuckling lightly.

Satoshi glared at the path ahead and thought back in an angry voice, (**Shut up, Krad. Nobody asked for your opinion.**)

Krad resisted the urge to laugh at Satoshi, knowing that it would do him no good. He just grinned and left the blunette to his own thoughts.

Sayuri stood up and stood next to her brother. Satoshi looked once to Sayuri and then continued forward, not bothering to wait to anyone else.

"Are you alright, Nii-san?" Sayuri asked her voice quiet so the others wouldn't overhear.

"I'm fine, just Krad annoying me, that's all," Satoshi replied in an equally voice.

Sayuri looked at her brother, worried for him. Krad didn't bother her because she knew how he felt and accepted him. He did annoy Satoshi though because he had done it for so long, that the habit was hard to break. Their relationship had come far though and Sayuri desperately hoped that they would not go back to the way that they were.

(**Don't worry Satoshi-sama, you know that I tease you out of love,**) Krad said, still smiling.

(**Yes, but sometimes you take your teasing too far,**) Satoshi replied.

Krad appeared in a transparent form, stood in front of a frowning Satoshi and said in a genuine voice, (**I love you Satoshi-sama and I will always be here for you, even if Kokuyoku tries to drag me away from you.**)

Satoshi turned pink and looked away. He ignored the blonde and chose to keep walking instead.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Congratulations on finishing reading Chapter three of Natsuyasumi V2! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please leave your thoughts on this chapter in a review or PM and I am welcome to suggestions on what could happen in later chapters!

Frizzle: Yes! But for now, look forward to an update of Junai Angels before you see chapter four of NV2 and we shall see you in the next chapter!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	4. Chapter 4

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Are you enjoying the story so far? I hope so! I hope the readers of the original version of Natsuyasumi are enjoying this one better! You can already see just how many changes I've made already, so expect a lot more! I'm sorry, by the way, for my slack updating but I've been so busy with school and everything else that I just haven't had the time. But enough of my excuses, Frizzle! Disclaimer!

Frizzle: Yes ma'am! Disclamer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Satoshi, for what seemed like the millionth time that day, tried to pull down his shorts in an attempt to cover more of his legs. He turned a bright pink and glanced over his shoulder to see Daisuke look away quickly and turn light red. The blunette knew that the little red headed thief had been checking him out, but he continued to deny it anyway. Why would Daisuke be checking him out? He was pale, thin, but not in a good way, and if he had to admit, just a little creepy.

(**But ****Satoshi-sama,**) Krad murmured, his dangerously low and seductive,(**you ****are ****attractive ****and ****quite ****beautiful. ****Your ****blue ****hair ****shimmers ****in ****the ****light, ****your ****eyes ****are ****a ****clear ****and ****icy ****colour ****and ****your ****legs ****are ****so ****smooth ****and ****thin. ****Anyone ****would be ****jealous ****of ****a ****beauty, ****such ****as ****yourself.**)

Satoshi turned his head and looked at the view they had from the side of the mountain. He chosen to ignore what Krad said and the chuckle that followed. They had been walking for hours and were almost at the peak of the mountain. Along the way the small group had stopped to observe plants and animal tracks, like they were requested to.

"How much longer?" whined Risa, her breath coming out in pants.

Satoshi glanced over his shoulder again and said in a calm voice, "Not much further, Harada-imouto."

Daisuke glanced to the twins that were beside him and smiled when he made eye contact with Riku. He then glanced to Satoshi in front of him and admired him. The older teen was barely panting, but was still covered in a light sheen of sweat. The slender legs seemed to shine in the bright sunlight and Daisuke wondered why Satoshi didn't flaunt his legs more often. They were just so perfect…

(_I __can__'__t __believe __your __checking __out __Creepy __Boy, __Dai-chan,_) Dark thought, shuddering slightly. (_He__'__s __the __enemy __and __you__'__re __gawking __at __his __'__perfect __legs__'__!_)

Daisuke blushed a bright red and shouted back at Dark, (_I__'__m __not __checking __out __Hiwatari-kun! __He__'__s __my __friend __and __I __do __not __like __him __like __that!_)

Dark laughed his voice loud in Daisuke's head. His tamer could protest all he liked, but Dark knew that despite all the protesting Daisuke was checking out Satoshi and enjoying it immensely. The red head hadn't thought of Riku in that way for a while and if Dark really thought about it, he could tell, from all the subtle clues that were being given, that Daisuke was growing less and less attracted to the brunette girl.

Daisuke flushed slightly from all of Dark's teasing and looked to the front. He saw Satoshi reach out a hand for Sayuri to grab. She smiled appreciatively and grabbed it. Daisuke watched this with envy, wishing that it was him who Satoshi reached to, and not Sayuri. He quickly snapped out of his thoughts though when Riku said in a loud voice, "Look! There's the top!"

Daisuke looked towards where Riku was pointing and hastened his pace. Once they were at the top, Daisuke could pull Satoshi aside and talk to him, maybe get him to tell him more about Sayuri…

(_More __like __check __him __out __on __a __closer __scale, __right __Daisuke?_) Dark said, the grin on lips spreading. (_Or __are __you __finally __gonna __put __the __move __on __him?_)

Daisuke turned red again and spluttered, (_Wh-what! __I __am _not _going __to __hit __on __Hiwatari-kun! __As __I __said __before, __he__'__s __my __friend! __Besides, __I __already __have __Riku-san._)

Daisuke looked over to Riku, who was puffing as they reached the crest of the mountain. He did have Riku, and Riku loved him. That's all he needed really, Riku's love and acceptance; but then why couldn't he take his eyes off of Satoshi? He had all he needed in Riku, so why?

(_Just __face __it, __Dai-chan_,) Dark said, intruding on Daisuke's thoughts, (_you __don__'__t __love __Riku-san __anymore. __You__'__ve __moved __onto __Creepy __Boy._)

Daisuke chose to ignore what Dark said and instead focused all his energy into making it onto the top of the mountain. After a few minutes of puffing they finally made it to the top. Daisuke walked to the edge and stopped to admire the view, his breath coming out in pants. He heard Riku come up behind him and glanced over to her. Just as he was about to say something though, he felt a heavy weight run into him, knocking the wind out of him.

"Daisuke!" yelled a voice into Daisuke's right ear. Daisuke jumped and turned around to see Takeshi's face inches from his own. Takeshi grinned and moved so he could put an arm around Daisuke's shoulders.

"Saehara, don't scare me like that!" Daisuke said. He turned to face Riku and found her giggling at the two friends. Daisuke turned a light red and sighed. He glanced backwards and saw Satoshi and Sayuri standing at the other edge, conversing lightly. The red head turned back around and asked Takeshi, "Have you had lunch yet?"

Takeshi shook his head, causing Riku to say, "We should have lunch together then!"

Daisuke nodded and slipped away from Takeshi and Riku. He walked over to the opposite edge and greeted Satoshi with, "Did you enjoy the walk up here?"

Satoshi glanced over at Daisuke and said, "It was pleasant."

Daisuke smiled and then asked the twins, "We're going to have lunch now. Do you and Hiwatari-san want to come over and join us?"

Satoshi glanced once at Sayuri, then shook he head and replied, "No we're not hungry."

Daisuke looked between the twins then nodded slightly and walked over to where Riku and Risa were standing with Takeshi and Masahiro.

…With Satoshi…

Satoshi gazed over the edge of the mountain, admiring the beauty of its surroundings. He let out a breath and didn't even flinch when he felt Sayuri lightly put her hand over his. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this content. All the times he remembered, all he used to feel Krad's presence, his thoughts, his emotions; never getting a break from the presence of the blonde. Now, however, he had Sayuri. She provided the relief from the curse that he so desired.

"It's quite peaceful up here, isn't it, Nii-san?" Sayuri said. She smiled and made eye contact with her brother.

Satoshi gave a small smile back and replied, "Yes, it is relatively quiet up here."

Just as Satoshi said that, a squeal and loud laughter was heard in the direction of where Daisuke was sitting with the Harada twins, Takeshi and Masahiro. He glanced back at the group but quickly turned back around, avoiding making eye contact with them. They were just a group of normal teenagers, having fun on a school trip. Sometimes Satoshi wished that he didn't have to deal with Krad or Dark, or his father. Sometimes he wished that, like Daisuke, he was just a normal teenager with normal friends and didn't have a care in the world.

-D N Angel-

"So Daisuke," Takeshi said pulling both Daisuke and Masahiro to the front of the group. He put an arm around Daisuke's shoulders and continued, "What's the deal between you and Harada-san?"

Daisuke looked between his two friends and replied to them, "I don't know what you mean. We're still going out."

Takeshi shook his head disappointed that Daisuke didn't understand his question. "Well, Harada-imouto told me last night that there's tension between you two. Is this true?"

Daisuke turned a light red, not sure of how to answer. As far he was concerned, his and Riku's relationship was still stable. There had been no hint from her that something was wrong. He was still spending the same amount of time as he used to with her, he still told her quite often that he loved her. Probably the only change in their relationship was that he was spending just a little more time with Satoshi. Something in Daisuke's brain clicked and he thought, (_Oh __no, __does __Riku-san __think __that __I__'__m __starting __to __like __Hiwatari-kun? __He__'__s __a __guy __though, __why __would __she __think __that? __She __must __know __that __I__'__m __straight, __I __mean, __I__'__m __dating __her!_)

(_Dai-chan,_) Dark said, sounding remarkably smug, (_I__'__m __sure __that __I__'__m __not __the __only __one __who__'__s __picked __up __on __your __sudden __interest __in __Creepy __Boy. __Your __girlfriend __should __be __one __of __the __first __to __notice __your __attraction __to __him._)

Daisuke looked down at his feet and replied in a nervous voice, "Wh-where would Harada-san get an idea like that? Riku-san and I's relationship is perfectly fine."

Takeshi's mouth pulled slowly into a sly grin. He pulled away from the red head and walked in front of his two friends, striding backwards down the decline. "Daisuke, I know that you're hiding something. Harada-san tells Harada-imouto everything about her relationship with you, so I know that my source is trustworthy."

"I'm not cheating on Riku-san!" Daisuke exclaimed, making everyone look at him. Daisuke felt his face heat up and said in a quieter voice, "I don't know what Harada-san told you, but I can assure you that I am not cheating on Riku-san."

Takeshi eyed him suspiciously, not quite believing what his friend was saying. He turned around and stepped back in line with his two friends. They walked in silence for a bit, before Masahiro spoke up and said in a soft tone, "What about Hiwatari-san?"

Daisuke froze and turned to face Masahiro, dread filling him. What was Masahiro hinting at? Did he know that Daisuke had some feelings for Satoshi? But if he noticed, then how come Riku hadn't? What if she knew, but she just hasn't said anything yet? Daisuke turned to his friend and asked, "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well," Masahiro started off, "you're sharing a room with her at the moment and you've also been hanging around her brother, Hiwatari-kun, more lately as well."

Daisuke felt a burst of relief fill him. Masahiro thought that he had feelings for Sayuri, not Satoshi. He let a small smile cross his face and said to his friend, "I don't like Hiwatari-san like _that_ Masahiro-kun. I'm just hanging around her because she's new and doesn't know anyone besides Hiwatari-kun. I still love Riku-san as much as I did before."

(_Pah! __Yeah __right!_) Dark laughed. (_If __you __still __love __Riku-san__ '__as __much __as __you __did __before__' __than __why __were __you __checking __out __Creepy __Boy?_)

Daisuke turned a light shade of red and thought back to Dark, (_I __was __not __checking __out __Hiwatari-kun __before! __I __was __merely __wondering __why __he __doesn__'__t __wear __shorts __more __often. __There__'__s __no __way __that __I __would __check __out __my __friend._)

Dark snickered, obviously still not believing what Daisuke was saying. There was no way that Daisuke still had the same amount of feelings for Riku. He could fool himself into thinking that but with the way the red head had been thinking lately about Satoshi, it told a different story. He had feelings for the blunette; he just refused to admit them.

-D N Angel-

"Okay, everyone, you've all worked hard today, so as a reward, you can have free time until dinner time at six," the teacher announced in a loud voice. "If you want to go down to the beach though, you have to ask me first. You're dismissed."

The class chatted loudly as they dispersed, all heading back to the hotel. Risa ran up Daisuke and the others and said in her high pitched voice, "We should all go down to the beach!"

Everyone agreed, looking excited, except for Satoshi who said, while pushing his glasses up his nose so that they glinted in the bright light, "Sayuri and I are going to go back up to our room. We don't feel like swimming today."

Risa's face dropped a little, but Daisuke turned to the twins and said, "I'll come with you so I can change into my swimmers."

A small frown appeared on Satoshi's face but it disappeared almost instantly. He nodded and immediately turned and walked off, both Sayuri and Daisuke following him. Once they were in the room, Daisuke grabbed his swimming trunks and went into the bathroom to get changed. As soon as he was out of sight, Sayuri collapsed onto the bed that was closest to the bathroom, putting her head in her hands.

Satoshi sat down beside and put his arm around her shoulders. He leant in a bit and said in a quiet voice, "Don't listen to what Niwa-kun says. It doesn't matter what he thinks."

"Bu-but, what he said…"

"It doesn't matter what he said, Sayuri," Satoshi said firmly.

Sayuri stood up at this point revealing her tear soaked face and said, raising her voice, "Yes it does matter Nii-san! He's just friends with me because he feels sorry for me!" She sat back down on the bed and said in a much quieter voice, "I thought that I had finally gained a friend that liked me for me and who wouldn't betray my trust, but I was wrong. Niwa-kun is friends with me out of pity."

At this point Daisuke walked out of the bathroom, a look of shock written across his features. He took a step forward and started, "Hiwa-" He stopped though when Sayuri abruptly stood up and ran onto the balcony, shutting the door after her.

Satoshi stood up and turned, meaning to follow his sister out onto the balcony but was stopped by a warm hand grabbing his wrist, forcing him to turn around and face Daisuke. He pulled his wrist out of the red head's hand and asked in a sharp voice, "What?"

Daisuke looked at Satoshi, still shocked and asked, "What was all that about? What did Hiwatari-san mean when she said that I was only her friend out of pity?"

Satoshi, looking quite offended took a step backwards and spat out, "Don't play dumb, Niwa-kun. We overheard what you said to Masahiro-san and Saehara-san earlier. 'I'm just hanging around her because she's new and doesn't know anyone besides Hiwatari-kun'."

Daisuke looked at Satoshi, several thoughts running his mind at once. He could've sworn that he and sister were at the back of the group. Why was he taking it so personally anyway? Sayuri was his sister but surely even then he shouldn't get so defensive. "What does it matter to you why I'm friends with Hiwatari-san?"

"She's my sister and she deserves better friends than people like you," Satoshi said, once again turning around and meaning to walk out onto the balcony.

"'People like me'? What's that supposed to mean? And why should she have better friends than me?" Daisuke asked, sounding offended.

"My sister has already been hurt far more than you can understand by people that she used to call 'friends'," replied Satoshi, coldly. "Her childhood was far colder and painfuller than mine and yet she is one of the happiest people I know."

A small frown appeared on Daisuke's face. He was confused by what Satoshi said. How did Sayuri have a cold and painful past? What did Satoshi mean? "Didn't she say before that she grew up in an orphanage? I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad."

Satoshi took a couple of deep breaths and sat back down on his bed. He stared at his hands for a few minutes before saying, "I don't think anyone besides her could ever know exactly what happened there. I know that she got bullied and one of her best friends betrayed her trust, but that's all I know. I'm sure though, that it was far worse than what she told me."

No words could come to Daisuke's mind as a retort. If what Satoshi said was true than Sayuri must have suffered a lot of pain. How long exactly was she at the orphanage? How long was she bullied for? How severe was the bullying? Why was she bullied?

"She's suffered so much for too long and now when she comes here, hoping to have a better life, she gets told that you were only her friend out of pity," Satoshi murmured, his voice quiet.

"I didn't mean it like that," Daisuke said, sitting down beside Satoshi. He put a hand on Satoshi's knee, causing to him to stiffen and continued, "I'm not just friends with her out of pity. She seems nice and I actually do want to get to know her."

Satoshi glanced at Daisuke briefly before standing and heading towards the balcony. Before he opened the door, he turned to Daisuke and said, "It's not me you should be saying that to." With that he opened up the door and closed it behind as he sat down beside Sayuri.

Daisuke stood up and glanced at the twins. Surprised at the way Satoshi was holding his sister. He turned towards the door of the room and walked out, locking it behind him.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: I know! I'm not worthy! I should've put this chapter up several months ago, like I said. Please, forgive me, even though I am severely not worthy! Enough of my groveling though, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review with your thoughts on this chapter and suggestions for future events! For fans of Junai Angels, chapter four shall be up soon! Anyway, please review with your thoughts and I shall see you in the next chapter!

Ja Bye Bye Ne!

-.-


	5. Chapter 5

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! I am so sorry for the long delay that you had to wait through for this chapter, but it is here now! Without any delay, Frizzle! Disclaimer please!

Frizzle: Yes ma'am! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister), Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Daisuke lay face down on the bed that he was staying on, contemplating life. He sighed miserably and turned his head to look out at the black sky that could be seen through the balcony doors. Different thoughts rushed through his head all at once, the main being Satoshi and Sayuri. The two were such a mystery to him that when he tried to unravel them, he didn't know where to begin, but something else was pulling Daisuke towards them. He wanted to get closer to Satoshi, to become better friends with and get to know him; he knew though that the only way to do so would be to unwind the enigmatic relationship that Satoshi had with his sister.

The red head rolled over so that he was lying on his back. He stared up at the ceiling, letting his thoughts wander across his mind. Why was he focusing so much upon the Hiwatari siblings anyway? He should be more focused upon Riku and his relationship with her. Although he was reluctant to admit, ever since the previous morning in which he met Sayuri, things hadn't been as relaxed between them as he would've liked. She seemed so antagonistic towards the blue-haired girl. What was it about her that made Riku act so cold towards her? It couldn't possibly be that she viewed her as competition. That would be ridiculous. Daisuke had only met Sayuri yesterday; plus there was the fact that Satoshi didn't want to let him anywhere the girl.

A knock interrupted Daisuke's thoughts pulling him back to the conscious world. He sat up slowly and looked around the room, dazed. After getting up, Daisuke walked across the room and opened the door. Riku, Risa and Takeshi stood in the hallway, all smiling and obviously wishing to see Daisuke. He smiled back half-heartedly and granted them entrance to the room. Daisuke walked back over to his bed and sat down upon it. Takeshi placed himself beside him and the twins sat on the opposite bed.

"We decided you were being too anti-social," Takeshi started, "so we came to hang out with you and see what's up."

"What do you mean?" asked Daisuke. His voice sounded tired and when looked at closer, they could see that he did indeed look quite exhausted.

Riku stared at her boyfriend, worry written across her features and replied, "You've been a little off ever since we came back from the hike this afternoon."

Risa nodded her agreement and added, "We're worried, Niwa-kun. What's wrong?"

Daisuke stared at his feet as he gathered his thoughts. What could he say to them? He didn't want to lie, but telling Riku about his worries with Satoshi didn't seem like the best idea. He thought for a bit about what he was going to say and when he looked up from his shoes he began in an uneasy voice, "It's just that I'm uncomfortable sharing a room with Hiwatari-kun. He was a last minute decision and now I'm regretting it."

Dark chucked inside of Daisuke's head, surprising him and said with a hint of teasing, (_I would have thought that you'd be over-joyed to share a room with the object of your affection._)

A light blush spread across Daisuke's cheeks, clashing with his hair, at Dark's comment and responded in a defensive tone, (_Hiwatari-kun is _not _the object of my affection and I'm not regretting it; it's just that I have to tell Riku-san, Harada-san and Saehara something to get them off of my case._)

(_Or perhaps,_) Dark said, grinning a little, (_perhaps you could just tell them that you're in love with Creepy Boy instead of feeding them some crap about you being uncomfortable._)

Daisuke didn't respond to Dark's comment and instead tuned himself back into the conversation at hand. Riku seemed to be arguing with Risa about Satoshi's level of 'creepiness' and Takeshi was watching, an amused look on his face. The red head sighed for the second time that evening and gave a small smile and he looked around at his friends. Riku noticed this and smiled back at Daisuke. She cut off her conversation with Risa and turned to ask Daisuke, "Feeling better?"

Daisuke's smile spread as he answered back joyfully, "Yeah, much better. Thank you."

-D N Angel-

…The next morning…

Daisuke woke up from his deep slumber and opened his eyes slowly. He let out a deep breath and sat up, observing the room around him. When his mind finally caught up with the rest of his body, he registered that the room was empty. He got out of bed and stood up. Just then the bathroom door opened to reveal Sayuri, dressed and ready for the day ahead. She put her hair brush down beside her suit case and was just about to leave the room when Daisuke called out. "Wait, Hiwatari-san!"

Sayuri turned around, a slightly surprised look on her face. Daisuke walked over to her and asked her, "Where's Hiwatari-kun? Has he already gone down for the morning run?"

Sayuri looked upon Daisuke with a cold expression and answered, "Where Nii-san has gone isn't your problem. I think you should just focus on your relationship with Harada-san."

Before Daisuke could respond however, Sayuri turned and walked out the door. He stood there, in shock, for a moment before walking back to his suitcase and pulling out his clothes for the day. What did Sayuri mean by that? Was she still angry about what had happened the day before? A frown appeared on Daisuke's face as he was walking towards the bathroom. He continued this train of thought until he was in the shower.

As Daisuke let the hot water wash over him, he pondered his relationship with Riku. After what had happened the night before, it seemed that his relationship with Riku was fine. She'd hugged him like normal and he even gave her a good night kiss. Everything should be fine, but there was still a small nagging at the back of his mind that made him feel guilty. What was it that was bothering him? He didn't understand.

"I wish Otou-san was here so I could talk to him," Daisuke murmured aloud. "Perhaps he would know what's making me feel so guilty."

(_Maybe it's because of Creepy Boy that you feel so guilty,_) Dark suggested, joining in on Daisuke's thoughts. (_I mean, it seems that he's pretty protective of his sister, and you never really apologised to her about what you said._)

(_I shouldn't have to,_) Daisuke thought back, indignantly. (_Hiwatari-kun should know that I would never try and become friends with someone out of pity._)

Dark coughed awkwardly and said, (_But isn't that the reason you became friends with Creepy Boy in the first place? Because you felt sorry for him?_)

Daisuke stopped to think about what Dark said. Never before had he thought about why exactly he had become friends with Satoshi. Dark was right though, the only reason that he had become friends with Satoshi in the first place was because he felt sorry for him. Every day he had seen Satoshi sitting in the corner of the classroom and every day he would think to himself that he would finally gather up the courage to say 'hi'. He never did though. It was only when Satoshi had started chasing after that Daisuke finally found the strength to approach the boy and get to know him.

"Oh my god," Daisuke said, feeling dread pooling in the pit of his stomach.

(_So because of what you said yesterday, Hiwatari's probably thinking that you don't actually want to be friends with him or his sister,_) Dark said, trying to be sensitive about the issue.

"That's not true though!" Daisuke said, defending himself. "It might've been true in the beginning but once I really got to know him, I started liking him for him."

(_But he doesn't know that,_) Dark thought.

(_No, he doesn't,_) Daisuke thought back, (w_hich is why, next time I see him, I'll tell him that; and I'll also apologize to Hiwatari-san for saying such things._)

Finding a new resolve, Daisuke turned off the shower, grabbed his towel and started getting ready for the day ahead.

-D N Angel-

Daisuke looked around the group of people nervously. He hadn't seen Satoshi or Sayuri since earlier that morning and he was getting worried. What Sayuri said was still plaguing him, and now for Satoshi not to be showing up for the morning's activities was completely out of character. A sudden thought struck Daisuke. What if Satoshi was sick? What if he had become sick during the night and no one had told him? A sudden touch on his shoulder's startled Daisuke into turning around and facing his girlfriend, Riku. He looked to her and gave a small, worried smile.

"Don't worry about them, Niwa-kun," Riku said, trying to cheer up her boyfriend. "Hiwatari-kun and Hiwatari-san will show up eventually."

"Thank you Riku-san, I know I shouldn't worry about them but," Daisuke trailed off, but before he was able to continue, Risa interrupted and shouted out, "Hiwatari-san! Hiwatari-kun! Good morning!"

Daisuke looked up eagerly, scanning the students behind him for a glimpse of blue hair. Once he spotted them, he pushed through the students to get to where Satoshi and Sayuri were. He stopped a few steps away from the twins and examined them. They were standing away from the bulk of the students, next to a tree conversing quietly. Sayuri was talking softly to Satoshi, her hand resting on his shoulder. Daisuke hesitated, rethinking about if he should go over to talk to them. Sayuri looked as if she was comforting Satoshi, about what though, Daisuke didn't know.

Daisuke shook off any feelings of unrest and walked over to Satoshi and Sayuri. Sayuri stopped talking immediately and both her and her brother turned to Daisuke. There was silence as they stared at each other, not speaking for a bit before Daisuke cleared his throat and greeted the twins, "Good morning Hiwatari-kun, Hiwatari-san."

Satoshi glared a little at the red head before saying back to him, "Good morning Niwa-kun."

There was another silence, this one a bit longer than the last. Daisuke finally broke it by saying, "I didn't see you this morning when I woke up, or at the run either."

"I needed to talk to the teacher," Satoshi said.

Daisuke looked slightly confusedly at his friend. "What do mean? What did you need to talk about?" he asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Sayuri said. She grabbed her brother's hand and gently led him away from Daisuke.

-D N Angel-

Daisuke walked along the path, his breath coming out in light puffs. He tried to focus entirely on walking along the path and not on the questions that plagued him. As much as he wanted to ignore them, questions of why Satoshi had to go see the teacher still crowded his mind. He knew that it shouldn't be any of his business but there was something about the way they acted that bothered the red head.

Daisuke shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and glanced over to Riku who was walking beside him. Sweat shined on her forehead as they climbed up the hill and navigated through the forest. Even though they had been walking non-stop for at least an hour, she hadn't complained or asked for a rest. He admired her for being so strong, even when she was so clearly tired. It was one of the reasons he liked her so much.

"Is there something wrong, Niwa-kun?" Riku asked, when she noticed Daisuke staring at her.

Daisuke turned light red and looked away from Riku. He took a few more steps and said, "Uh, no, nothing's wrong Riku-san."

Riku looked at him with suspicion but ended up turning away and continued walking.

"Yo, Daisuke!" a voice yelled behind the red head. Daisuke turned around to see Takeshi jogging slightly to catch up to him.

"Hey, Saehara," Daisuke greeted his friend, "Are you enjoying the walk?"

Takeshi fell into step beside his friend, grinned and replied, "Yeah, it's great taking all these pictures of nature." He winked making Daisuke sigh at his true meaning of 'nature'. "That's not what I want to talk to about though," Takeshi said, his breath coming out in pants. "Apparently Hiwatari has asked the teacher for a room change."

Daisuke stopped walking, causing several people to run into him. He apologized quickly and started walking again. "Hi-Hiwatari-kun asked for a room change?" He forced the words out of his mouth, barely believing them.

"Yeah, according to the teacher he and his sister felt uncomfortable sharing a room with you so they wanted a change," Takeshi responded. "It looks like Hiwatari and Hiwatari-chan felt just as uncomfortable as you did, Daisuke."

Daisuke looked down at his feet as they trudged through along the narrow path. He felt his heart sink and guilt make its way into his heart. It _was_ because of what he had said the day before. Satoshi believed that he was only his friend because of pity and it caused him to get a room change. "But," he started off, not sure how to continue, "I don't want Hiwatari-kun to change rooms." He said the last part so quietly, only Takeshi heard what he said.

"You said just last night though that you regretted picking him as your roommate though," Takeshi said.

"I-I don't know," Daisuke said. He shook his head and focussed on the path ahead.

"Well either way," Takeshi said, a grin starting to spread on his face, "since the teacher had to do some room shuffling, we're now gonna be roommates."

"What?" asked Daisuke, confused. He looked at Takeshi's smiling face and gave a weak smile back. "I don't mind though. It'll be fun."

"Hell yeah it will be!" Takeshi yelled. He stuck a fist into the air making Daisuke laugh.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: I am so glad that I have finished this chapter! I meant to finish it sooner and put it up sometime in either February or March, but my short attention span prevented me from working on it for more than five minutes at a time. Luckily for all of my fans though, I have decided to update this fic every second month from now on. You can get all the details on my profile though :) For the moment, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please tell me your thoughts/ suggestions and I shall see you next in July!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	6. Chapter 6

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Did you enjoy the last chapter? I hope you did! I am hoping to be progressing on with this fic so I can try and get it finished within the next year hopefully! (I wouldn't count on that too much though, considering my track record…) Anyway, I shall not speak anymore and instead get straight into the story!

Frizzle: Of course and hopefully Slytherin can stick to her word this time! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel, but she does own her own character, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Sayuri leaned over the edge of the balcony, her arms resting on the railing. She gazed at the beach below, a longing on her face. She wanted nothing more than to go down to the beach and join her classmates. Satoshi though, just wanted to stay in their new room, away from everyone.

"Please Nii-san," Sayuri said, turning around and facing Satoshi who was lying on his bed, "can't we go down just for a little bit?"

Satoshi looked over to his sister, his blue eyes tired. He blinked a few times before sitting up and stretching. He stood up and walked over to Sayuri before saying, "No, it'd be better if we stay up here."

(**Satoshi-sama,**) Krad said to Satoshi, (**it might be fun to go down to the beach.**)

(**No, I don't want-**)

(**Satoshi-sama, just because you want to avoid the Niwa boy, does not mean you should stop yourself from having fun.**)

Satoshi didn't reply to this. Krad was right of course, but having fun wasn't on the top of his list. Sayuri, however, should have been allowed to have fun… After what she'd been through, all he wanted was for her to enjoy herself. That being said, how could he bring himself to face Daisuke after what he said the previous morning? He thought that their friendship meant more to him than what it did. Obviously Daisuke felt otherwise.

Satoshi sighed and looked down toward the beach. He spotted Daisuke's bright red hair in the ocean, swimming next to Riku. After a moment, he turned back to Sayuri and said in a resigned voice, "Fine, we can go down to the beach, but I don't want to face Niwa-kun so…"

(**If you wish it, Satoshi-sama, I can take over your body so you may rest,**) Krad said.

(**Yes please,**) Satoshi replied. He felt Krad smile as a wave of magic rushed through him.

Satoshi felt himself lose control of his body and when he saw Sayuri, it was like looking through someone else's eyes. He knew that getting Krad to go down to the beach with Sayuri and hiding from Daisuke was a childish and cowardly thing to do, but after what Daisuke said, there was no way he wanted to face him.

"I will wait for you to get changed, Sayuri-sama," Krad said in Satoshi's voice, "then we may go down to the beach together."

Sayuri recognized the formal language realized that Satoshi had relinquished control of his body to Krad. She smiled at him before nodding excitedly and walking back into the room to get changed.

-D N Angel-

…With Dark…

Dark relaxed back inside of Daisuke's head slightly bored. Daisuke and Riku were currently playing in the surf having a good time and he was, as usual, stuck inside the mind of the little red headed thief, unable to have fun. He wanted nothing more than take over his tamer's body and enjoy himself but doing that would make him like Krad and Dark never wanted to become like his homicidal other half.

Dark looked through Daisuke's eyes and gazed around at the scene in front of him. Riku looked happy, splashing water at her boyfriend and Daisuke seemed pleased to not have to worry about schoolwork. It was a relaxing atmosphere, which made Dark sigh out of pure boredom. He saw Daisuke look to the right slightly and raised an eyebrow when he saw Satoshi and Sayuri walking down to the beach. Satoshi had put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for the occasion and his sister was wearing a one-piece bathing suit, wearing a sun hat and carrying a towel.

It wasn't that that caught Dark's attention though. What had made him sit up and raise an eyebrow was that a magic aura was radiating from Satoshi, one that felt a lot like Krad's magic. Not wanting to say anything just yet, Dark waited until the twins were a bit closer to examine them further. Judging from the slightly unhappy look upon Satoshi's face, it was clear that he was there against his will. Sayuri, however, was radiating happiness and seemed impatient to go into the ocean. Thinking that it was just his imagination, Dark started to turn away when he saw it; a flash of golden eyes that shouldn't be there.

With his heart racing, Dark eagerly told Daisuke, (_Oi, Daisuke, I think Krad has control over Creepy Boy's body._)

(_What?_) Daisuke said, alarmed. He briefly glanced over Satoshi and saw his golden eyes looking straight at him. (_Why would Hiwatari-kun allow that though? Krad could cause all kinds of trouble._)

(_I don't know,_) Dark though worriedly. (_We can't just let him roam around though; we should keep an eye on him._)

(_Per-perhaps we should speak to him first though, just in case we're misunderstanding something,_) Daisuke thought hesitantly.

(_Fine,_) Dark thought reluctantly.

"Sorry, Riku-san," Dark heard Daisuke apologize, "I think I might get out now. I want to go speak to Hiwatari-kun and Hiwatari-san."

Dark saw Riku's glare over to the twins and chuckled, commenting lightly, (_That's not gonna help the situation between you and Riku, you know._)

(_What's that supposed to mean?_) Daisuke asked, turning pink. (_My relationship with Riku-san is perfectly fine._)

(_Sure it is,_) Dark said, not convinced.

Daisuke glared slightly and walked out of the water and towards where his stuff was lying, next to Risa sunbathing. He picked up his towel, dried himself off and glanced over to Satoshi and Sayuri again. Satoshi was lying back in the sunlight, his pale skin shining slightly, and Sayuri was covering her skin with sun cream. This made Daisuke reluctant to go over and talk to them, knowing that they would react badly to his presence.

(_If you don't want to go over Dai-chan, then perhaps I can talk to Krad,_) Dark suggested.

(_How? By taking over my body?_) Daisuke questioned.

(_Yeah, like what Krad is doing to Creepy Boy._)

Daisuke thought about the option and then of how much he didn't want to talk to either of the twins. Finally, and not without reluctance, the red haired boy gave in and let the thief take over his body.

Dark stretched Daisuke's arms, said a quick hello to Risa before winking then striding confidently over to where the twins were. When he was in front of them, he cleared Daisuke's throat to get their attention and greeted them with, "Yo, Creep- uh I mean, Hiwatari-kun, Hiwatari-san." Two pairs of eyes immediately glared up at him, one golden, the other blue. Not willing to back down, Dark continued, "How are you two? Are you happy that we're no longer sharing a room?"

Without missing abeat, Satoshi replied in a voice that sounded far too much like Krad, "Yes, actually. Sayuri and I are having a much more comfortable experinece now that we don't have to worry about you or if you would be feeling sorry for us."

Silence came from Daisuke's mouth, as Dark was not expecting such a blunt reply. He knew that Satoshi would never had said something so rude straight to Daisuke's face, and that instantly confirmed to Dark that Krad currently had control over the blunette.

Dark heard a quiet chuckle from Takeshi who was sitting next to Risa and it made him turn a light shade of pink. He turned to the reporter and yelled at him, "Shut up!" before looking back at the twins and glaring at them slightly. He sat down next to Satoshi and said in a quieter voice, "So did you force control over Creepy Boy's body? I can't imagine him voluntarily giving it up."

"Satoshi-sama, for your information, willingly gave up control of his body, _Dark_," Krad replied in a quiet voice as well. "Not that it _should_ be any of your business though."

"It's my business because I don't think that you should just be given free reign of Creepy's body, considering your previous track record," Dark answered. He kept his eyes cast down so that no one could notice the purple tinge they had taken.

Krad scoffed and flipped Satoshi's hair before saying, "My 'previous track record'? When have I ever done anything that would be inconsiderate to my tamer?"

"I don't know, there has been all those times that you've forcefully transformed then used your own magic and wings in their body when you know full well that it harms them," Dark spat back hatefully. He would never have done anything of that sort to Daisuke unless the circumstances were life threatening.

Krad didn't reply for a few minutes, obviously being caught off-guard. It wasn't until a pink blush appeared on his cheeks that he said, "Unlike you Dark, I never had a good relationship with any of my tamers. They hated me without even bothering to get to know me. They would never have accepted my help in capturing you, so I had to resort extreme measures."

Dark looked at Krad, slightly shocked at the confession, not expecting it. He looked into Krad's golden eyes, and thought how cute he would look blushing just as he was now. Realising what he just thought, Dark shook his head and stood up abruptly. Krad merely raised one of Satoshi's eyebrows at Dark's actions, but didn't say anything. Dark cleared Daisuke's throat and said to Krad, "I'll let you roam around in that form, just make sure you don't cause any trouble."

Dark handed control of Daisuke's body back over to the red head and before walking over to his stuff, briefly glanced back to Krad and saw a slight smirk gracing Satoshi's lips, making him look slightly sinister.

-D N Angel-

...That night, with Daisuke...

"What's your relationship with Krad?" Daisuke asked Dark curiously as he ran his hands through his wet hair. He was currently in the shower, washing his hair and thinking back to Dark conversation with Krad earlier that day. "I mean, I've never really thought about it before. I just always assumed that you two hated each other and never got along."

Daisuke heard Dark splutter in his mind and a small smirk appeared on his face. Ever since Krad had appeared on that school trip the year before hand and Daisuke got his first glimpse at how Dark and Krad interacted, he had always thought that Dark and Krad's relationship was like Superman's and Lex Luthor's. The perfect opposite of each other. So much so that there was no redemption in their relationship and they would always be doomed to hate each other.

During Dark's conversation with Krad that afternoon though, he saw how relaxed they were around each other, as if the other person was the only other being they could show their true selves too. It was a strange thought, Daisuke realised, but not one that was entirely false.

(_I don't know where you got that idea,_) Dark started off, a little bit nervous, (_but me and Krad hate each other. That's all there is to it, okay? We have always hated each other and we will always hate each other._)

"But what about this afternoon?" Daisuke pressed. He wanted to know the whole truth about Dark and Krad. "You two got along sort of well together."

(_There may have been a time where Krad and I got along better than we do now, but that was about 150 years ago,_) Dark quickly.

"What happened? Something must have happened for Krad to hate you so much," Daisuke murmured as he dunked his head under the spray of the hot water. He let the water coat his body as his muscles relaxed.

Dark knew that if he had a corporeal form than he would be blushing a bright red. He thought back to that night 150 years ago when Krad had started to hate him so much. Krad's whisper in a moment of passion had been what scared him off, scared of a committed relationship with his counterpart. Krad had made Dark pay for ignoring him and treating him like filth. The thief let it happen though, without any argument because he knew he deserved it.

(_I-it was nothing,_) Dark muttered. He never wanted to bring that night up. It was a mistake and should never have happened.

Daisuke frowned, wanting more information from Dark but knowing that he wasn't going to get any. He thought back to how Dark reacted when Krad had started to blush in Satoshi's body and knew that he was hiding something. Reflecting back on all his encounters with Krad, the red head realised that there always seemed to be a hesitation in Dark's movements and attacks, as if he was afraid of hurting him.

Dark had said many times though that he hated Krad and the blonde's homicidal ways. Was it all a lie? Did the thief in fact care deeply about his other half, and just didn't want to admit it? Perhaps that was the reason, Daisuke thought lazily. He wanted to know more about Dark's relationship with Krad but decided to drop the topic for the moment. He knew eventually that he would learn the truth.

-D N Angel-

…Day five of the school trip…

Daisuke sat down blearily at the table next to Riku, still tired from waking up. He knew he shouldn't have stayed up late talking to Takeshi last night but talking to his best friend helped him understand his feelings towards Satoshi and Sayuri better. The red head yawned and covered his moth, struggling to stay awake. He felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to see Riku looking at him with slight worry.

"How late did you stay up last night? You look really tired," she said to her boyfriend.

"It's fine, Riku-san," Daisuke said smiling at his girlfriend. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Riku turned away from Daisuke, not convinced that he was 'fine' and continued her previous conversation with Risa. This continued for a while as Daisuke sat in silence, his head resting on his hand, gazing around at the hall tiredly. It wasn't until his eyes rested upon Satoshi and Sayuri did he say anything.

"Is that Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked, confused.

Both Riku and Risa stopped their conversation and turned to look where Daisuke was staring at the blue haired twins. Riku narrowed her eyes slightly and Risa's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Satoshi and Sayuri were currently sitting a few tables away, laughing at a joke that Sayuri had just told. The smile on Satoshi's face wasn't a forced one; it looked relaxed and natural, as if he were genuinely happy.

Last night Daisuke had promised Takeshi that he would do everything he could to try to save his friendship with Satoshi. Looking at the blunette threw his thoughts into doubt once more. Why should he try to save his friendship with the other boy when he was so clearly happy without it? It was clear to the red head that Satoshi didn't need his friendship and was quite content without it.

Only one thought ran through his mind that still made him want to keep his friendship with Satoshi, (_I wish I could make him happy like that…_)

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: I am so unbelievably sorry that this is late! I would blame it on the excuse that I have started uni this week, but I know that would be a lie! I have had plenty of time to write this chapter, but have been far too lazy to actually be bothered with it. If you can, please forgive me!

Just as a BTW, the reference earlier in the chapter when Daisuke was talking to Dark about why Krad hates Dark so much, is a reference to my fan fic _One Night Stand_. Please click on my profile to read it!

For the moment though, thank you for reading this and I shall see you in two months!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


	7. Chapter 7

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Howdy Y'all! Welcome to chapter seven of Natsuyasumi V2! I am sorry that this chapter is delayed, but I will not keep you long! Frizzle!

Frizzle: Yes ma'am! Disclaimer: Slytherin – Fanatic 911 does not own D N Angel, but she does own her own characters, Sayuri (Satoshi-kun's twin sister). Now… ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Risa lay back on her bed and closed her eyes, tired. It was the fifth day of the trip and the class had the day off to relax and enjoy the island and the resort. Some of the students had gone off bush walking, some were in their rooms and the others were relaxing at the beach and swimming in the ocean. Risa wanted nothing more than to go down to the beach to get a tan, but Riku had refused, saying that if the Hiwatari's were going to be there, she wasn't. Risa felt the bed sink a little as her older sister sat down and she opened her eyes, looking at Riku and smiling.

"I'm sorry I'm keeping you up here," Riku apologized, looking down at her hands, "but I didn't really want to be around… people this morning."

"It's fine," Risa said. "I don't mind keeping you company."

There was silence for a few moments between the twins, the sound of the beach and the people occupying it drifted up through the open doors of the balcony and into the room, combined with the ticking of the clock. The silence lasted until Riku stood up again and said in an annoyed voice, "He doesn't love me anymore. I can tell. He loves that stupid Hiwatari girl."

"Who is this?" Risa asked, confused at the sudden outburst. After hearing 'that stupid Hiwatari girl' though, Risa knew exactly who her sister was talking about.

"Niwa-kun, of course!" Riku exclaimed. "Who else could it be? Ever since he laid eyes on that bitch he's been obsessing over her like she's a shiny new toy."

Risa averted her eyes awkwardly. She didn't quite agree with her sister's view on Sayuri. In fact, if Risa was honest, she thought quite the opposite. There seemed to be nothing wrong with the girl. The only problem Risa had with her was that she seemed just a little bit too introverted; otherwise, she was very nice and didn't seem at all like Riku described her.

"Maybe you're misinterpreting things, Riku," Risa suggested carefully. "I'm sure Niwa-kun still loves you just as much as he did before he met Hiwatari-san."

Riku sat on the bed across from her younger sister, angry that she didn't understand what she was saying. Why couldn't Risa see that those Hiwatari twins meant no good? Sure, they _seemed_ nice enough but that was just on the outside. They had to look nice or else people would suspect them. In reality though, Riku could see that Satoshi and Sayuri were no good and wanted to steal Daisuke away from her. She wouldn't let it happen though. No way would Riku give Daisuke up that easily. If those twins wanted Daisuke, they would have to fight for him.

"I'm not misinterpreting things," Riku defended. "I know I'm not. Those Hiwataris' want Niwa-kun for themselves, but I'm not going to let them have him. I love him and even though he might be a little reluctant to admit it, I know Niwa-kun loves me too."

Risa looked at her sister unsurely. She knew nothing she could say would change her older sister's mind so she decided that she wouldn't say anything at all. If that's what Riku thought, then who was Risa to try to change her mind?

-D N Angel-

…With Daisuke…

Takeshi looked across to his best friend who was lying on his back, relaxing in the sunlight. They were currently sitting on the beach, enjoying the day off that they had by swimming and lying on the beach. The brunette stretched and looked around the beach and at the rest of his class. He passed over the guys who were splashing each other in the water, only glanced at the girls who were sunbathing but his gaze lingered when he saw the group of girls who were playing Volley Ball a little ways away.

"Pervert," a mutter came from Takeshi's right. Takeshi looked to where Daisuke was smirking up at him slightly and gave him a toothy smile. "Not my fault, they're the ones playing out in the open."

Daisuke stretched, arching his back, and sat up looking tired. "That doesn't mean you can stare at them."

"I think that is exactly what it means," Takeshi replied.

"Well what about Harada-san?" Daisuke questioned, raising an eyebrow while looking as Takeshi.

"What about Harada-imouto?"Takeshi asked, averting his gaze.

"You like her, don't you?" the red head asked, confused at Takeshi's reaction.

"Just because I like her, doesn't mean I can't perve on other girls," Takeshi answered, looking back over to the girls playing volley ball. "Besides, you can't exactly talk, with you checking out Hiwatari-chan and all."

Daisuke turned a bright shade of red as soon Takeshi had said her name. He thought that Takeshi had dropped the subject a few days ago. Obviously the brunette thought otherwise. What was it that made him think that Daisuke and Sayuri had something between them, especially after their falling out. He had only known her for a few days, he couldn't possibly have any feelings for her. So there was no way that Takeshi could suspect that there was anything between the two of them.

"I do not 'check out' Hiwatari-san!" Daisuke said, trying to defend himself. "I would not, because I'm in a happy relationship with Riku-san, so please stop bringing that up."

Takeshi narrowed his eyes when examining his friend, suspicion evident on his face. He sat up straight, rested his head in his hands and said to the red head, "If you're in such a happy relationship with Riku, why is it that every meal time I catch you staring at those twins?"

Daisuke froze at Takeshi's question. It had been unconscious. He hadn't even noticed that he had been staring at Satoshi and Sayuri. Dark had tried to point it out, of course, but he had denied it. Ever since Satoshi and Sayuri had switched rooms, he had been obsessed with finding out why. He had tried speaking to them, but they avoided him like the plague.

(_It wasn't Hiwatari-chan that you were staring at, Dai-chan,_) Dark said, finally joining in. (_It was Creepy Boy. Saehara's only assuming its Hiwatari-chan because he wouldn't think that you had feelings for a guy._)

Daisuke felt his mouth involuntarily drop open, shocked at Dark's comment. It was the same argument again, like with Takeshi. They both thought that Daisuke was attracted to one of the Hiwatari siblings, when they didn't see that clearly Daisuke had feelings for Riku. Sure they were going through a rough patch, but that would soon be over and everything would be fine again. It should have been obvious, but not to Dark and Takeshi it seemed.

(_I do not have feelings for Hiwatari-kun!_) Daisuke thought back, blushing, even at the suggestion. (_We've been over this before. There's no way I could have feelings for him, I'm a guy! He's a guy!_)

A chuckle came from Dark at Daisuke's protests, and he replied, (_Well it's either Creepy Boy or Hiwatari-chan and you haven't known Hiwatari-chan for very long, so…_)

"What is it Daisuke?" Takeshi asked, waving a hand in front of the red heads eyes. "Finally realize I'm right?"

"Yes!" Daisuke blurted out, pushing his friend away. "I mean no! I can't- You like Harada-san!" The red head yelled the last bit loud enough for the people surrounding him to turn and look at the pair. "I'm going to our room." Daisuke then stood up and stormed off.

-D N Angel-

…With Sayuri…

Sayuri paced around the room slowly, trying to keep herself amused. She looked over to her brother, seeing him typing on his laptop. She paced around the room a few more times, thinking about how cramped she felt. When Satoshi had offered for her to come along to his school trip, she had said yes. She had been so excited to be offered the chance to go to the beach, to see the sea in person. Instead, she had spent more than half her time inside her hotel with her brother.

"I know you don't want to Niwa, but I want to go down to the beach," Sayuri said, stopping in front of where Satoshi was sitting on his bed. "We've spent most of our time inside. I want to go outside, Nii-san. Actually spend some quality time on the beach."

Satoshi didn't stop typing as he answered back in a monotone voice, "No, I'd prefer to stay inside."

Sighing out of frustration, Sayuri walked out onto the balcony and examined the beach below. She tried to see if she could see Daisuke's bright red hair down on the beach. After examining the surf, she spotted him on the beach walking towards the hotel. Smiling, she turned back around and walked over to her brother. She sat down beside him and closed his laptop, which made him look at her with a glare.

"Niwa is heading back to the hotel," Sayuri said, ignoring her brother's glare. "So if we head down to the beach you won't run into him."

Satoshi looked at Sayuri for a moment before taking his laptop and standing up. He looked at his sister for a moment and said, "No. I don't want to go down to the beach."

"You're spending all your time working, Nii-san! You need to relax and you can't do that by spending all you time in here!" Sayuri exclaimed forcefully. "So whether you like it or not, we're going down to the beach."

Without any warning, Sayuri snatched her brother's laptop off of him, placed it on her bed then pulled him out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Startled, Satoshi turned around and tried to open the door. When that didn't work, he felt his pants for the key card but couldn't find it.

Sayuri cleared her throat and dangled the card in front of her brother's face. He tried to take it away from her, but failed. "You're not getting into that room until I get my time at the beach, okay?" Sayuri explained, stuffing the card into the pocket of her shorts.

She started walking in the direction of the elevator, happily humming. Satoshi's soft footsteps followed quietly behind her but stopped once they had reached the elevator. From there, they made their way down to beach, where they stood, trying to find a spot to sit. Sayuri examined the crowd, saw a spot and then proceeded to drag Satoshi by his wrist to where it was. She sat making her brother do so as well before collapsing backwards onto the sand and stretching.

There was a small span of silence between the two when Sayuri said, looking at Satoshi, "Isn't this nice? Just relaxing in the sunlight like this?"

"Fantastic," Satoshi replied in a monotone voice. He wiped away some sweat that had already gathered on his forehead and asked, "Can we go back upstairs now?"

Sayuri playfully punched him and replied, "Of course not. I want at least half an hour of Vitamin D before I consider going back upstairs."

Sighing, Satoshi decided that it wasn't worth fighting anymore. He lied back on the sand next to Sayuri and gazed up at the sky, only realizing how tired he was at that moment.

It was an hour later, when Satoshi had fallen asleep, he heard a shout. Waking up, but too tired to comprehend anything, he lay there, starting to think he had imagined the shout. When his mind was a bit clearer, he looked to his side where Sayuri should have been, but wasn't. Panicking, he sat up and looked around the beach, trying to spot his sister. When he couldn't see her, he was about to stand up when Takeshi came walking up to him and said, "I saw Hiwatari-chan leave about ten minutes ago. Probably went up to get sunscreen or something."

Satoshi relaxed back and said, "Oh." There was silence for a few minutes and when Takeshi didn't leave, Satoshi turned to the brunette and asked, "Is there something you wanted, Saehara-kun?"

"Why did you break up with Daisuke?" Takeshi asked bluntly.

Satoshi's jaw dropped open and he had trouble closing it again after he heard the reporter's question. "Br-break up?" he stuttered, feeling his face heating up. "I didn't- We weren't- What are you talking about?"

"I mean, why did you request to move from that room?" Takeshi asked. "Daisuke's been all mopey and stuff about it. It's kind of annoying."

"Oh, well, I guess it was because Sayuri and I felt uncomfortable," Satoshi explained, looking at his feet.

"That's what I said to Dai-chan, but he wouldn't believe me. According to him, it was some other reason you switched rooms, something to do with it being all his fault," Takeshi said, a slight frown on his face.

Satoshi didn't say anything. He didn't trust himself to, because if he did he would probably tell Takeshi the real reason he and Sayuri switched rooms. The brunette seemed nice, despite what other people thought of him. He was forceful and far too nosey, but Satoshi could see why Daisuke was friends with the reporter.

"Nii-san!" a female voice called out.

Satoshi turned around and saw Sayuri waving at him. She walked over to where he was sitting and dumped two towels, a bottle of sunscreen and a couple of hats in front of him. After setting up her own towel, she sat down, opened the sunscreen and proceeded to apply it to her skin.

"I wish I had thought of this sooner," she started, ignoring Takeshi, "I forgot you burnt so easily. You're all sunburnt now and it's all my fault."

Satoshi looked down at his arms and saw how red they really were. He pressed a finger into a random point on his arm and winced at the pain. He felt his face and was amazed at the heat that was radiating off of it.

"It's okay," Satoshi replied, snatching the sunscreen off of his sister. "I'll live."

Takeshi examined the siblings and saw that he wasn't wanted there any longer. He stood up awkwardly, nodded at Satoshi who was staring at him and walked off in the direction of the hotel.

-D N Angel-

…With Daisuke…

Daisuke stared at the note that he held in his hand. It had been brought to him by Wiz and it contained the details of his next heist. Apparently there was an artwork on display in the hotel and Emiko-chan wanted Dark to steal it for their collection. Even when Daisuke was meant to be on holidays, he still had to work. It annoyed him, especially because he didn't want to have to focus on a heist when he was still having problems with his relationship with Satoshi.

Within the note there was a map of the hotel and a path drawn by Emiko-chan of how to get to the artwork to steal it. There was notes scribbled along the side indicating where there would be security cameras and traps, but compared to the Art Gallery in Tokyo, it was nothing. In fact, Daisuke thought it was going to be easy to steal the sculpture, that was if Satoshi didn't get in the way too much.

(_Compared to everything that's been happening on this trip, this heist will definitely be the highlight,_) Dark commented, clearly excited for the heist that would take place on the last night of the trip.

(_But that's tomorrow night! Why would Kaa-chan only send something like this now!_) Daisuke asked, panicking. He need more time to prepare for the heist, especially since it seemed like he would be stealing it right in front of his classmates.

(_Ah right, that's when that stupid disco thing is on. Ah well, I always love having an audience,_) Dark said, pleased at the turn of events.

Daisuke sighed, an audience just meant that there was more pressure on him, especially since they were his classmates. What if something went wrong? What if his identity was revealed in front of everyone? So many things could happen. He needed more time than he had to prepare.

* * *

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Oh my gosh! I cannot believe it took this long to finish writing this chapter! I am so sorry that it took this long to update! I will start writing the next chapter immediately and once that is finished, I will put it up! Hopefully it will be before the year ends! At the same time, I will be writing Junai Angels and The Thief's Escape! A lot of work, but hopefully I will be able to achieve all of my goals!

Frizzle: Yes! Don't forget to review with your opinions on the new chapter and we will see you in the next chapter!

Slytherin – Fanatic 911: Which hopefully won't take as long as it did with this one to update!

Ja Bye Bye Ne

-.-


End file.
